


Daisy

by alex_skye



Series: Forget-Me-Not [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Akashi Seijuurou, Child Death, Child Furihata Kouki, De-Aged Akashi Seijuurou, De-Aged Furihata Kouki, Half-Siblings, Kasamatsu and Furi are related in this AU just because, Kasamatsu is still about the same age from canon in this AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, They were innocent :((, not explicit I swear, the rating is only M because well there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Their second life didn't amount to much.And so, they tried again in their third life.Kouki was five. Living with Mommy, Daddy, and his big brother.Adored and loved in the household.Sometimes he can't sleep. He keeps having weird dreams.Of a man with red hair. Mismatched eyes. One gold, one red. Crying and screaming his name.Then, he met a boy who matched the description of the man from his dreams.He's met him before. Somewhere. He doesn't know where, but he knows he's met the boy before.With this feeling in his heart, Kouki grabs his hand.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Forget-Me-Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Daisies symbolize purity, playfulness, simplicity, innocence and mostly new beginnings.

* * *

Their second life didn’t amount to much.

Seijuurou married some young, pretty girl. Kouki traveled the world as he wanted.

The two lived in entirely different countries.

Their second life ended before they even met.

And so, they tried again in their third life.

* * *

Kouki woke up to the sound of his mom rustling around in the kitchen. The spicy smell of whatever she’s making wafts through his nostrils. A knock at his door. Soon, his big brother revealed to be the one that was knocking.

“Kou, time to get up,” Yukio tells him.

“Okay.” He mumbles, still half-asleep.

Yukio guided his tiny body to the bathroom and lifted him on to the box they keep under the sink so that he could reach the faucet to wash his face. His brother silently watches him clean up and brush his teeth. During this time, Kouki likes looking at his brother. Yukio is a lot older than him, about to turn eighteen soon. In contrast, he is about to turn six.

His big brother has spiky black hair. He has longish brown hair. Yukio is tall and muscular. He’s the shortest of all the kids his age and tiny. Yukio has the prettiest gray-blue eyes he’s ever seen. Kouki has plain brown ones.

In his (almost) six years of being alive, Kouki never questioned why Yukio looked so different from him. Never asked why Yukio doesn’t look like Mommy when Kouki does. Never wondered why the nice Auntie who visits them from time to time has the same pretty gray-blue eyes as Yukio. Didn’t ever question why people look at them in disgust when he holds his big brother’s hand when they walk home together. Kouki doesn’t know any better, so he never asked.

“Hey, Kou, what do you want to do today?” His brother asks him.

“I wanna pway with Big Brother Yuki!! A-And run! Pway hide and seek!! Get yummy food. Catch bunnies! I wanna sleep with Yuki!!” He exclaims loudly, excitement glowing in his large eyes.

Yukio smiles fondly at the younger one, “Wow! That’s a lot of stuff! We’ll do whatever you want today, Honey. Now, finish brushing your teeth.”

“Okay!”

The day went without a hitch. Yukio played hide and seek with Kouki. They went back to the house for lunch and went to look for bunnies. Yukio cooing at the sight of his adorable baby brother, cuddling the soft creature. After supper, Kouki gets tucked in by his big brother with a promise that he’ll be back soon to sleep with him.

But sometimes, unknown to Yukio, Kouki has a hard time sleeping at night. So, he would wake up and walk around the house. Clutching his favorite toy as a source of comfort in the scary, dark hallways. He would hear his brother softly talking to Mommy and Daddy.

Although he didn’t really get what they were saying, their words echoed in his mind.

_“You two are so selfish. You have no idea what you’re doing to me, to Kouki.” Yukio exclaims._

_“Yukio. Please. We don’t need to talk about this.” Mommy would say with a sad voice._

_“Don’t be talking to your mother like that, Yukio.” Daddy tells him sternly._

_Yukio scoffs, “She’s not my mother, and you know it. The only good thing she brought into this house is Kouki. He doesn’t even know. He doesn’t hear what people say about the two of us when we go home together. He doesn’t see the looks they give him. He’s going to get hurt someday, and he’ll think he did something wrong! Your selfishness will end up damaging him for life! He’s only five! He doesn’t need that!”_

_“Y-Yukio…” Mommy calls out to him._

_“I’m going to be turning eighteen soon. I’ll take Kouki with me, where he be safe and never have to worry about stuff like this! I’ll raise him and take care of him. You don’t have to worry about your obvious dirty secret being around you anymore!” Yukio yells out with finality in his tone._

_“Yukio!” Daddy calls out._

_“Stop. Kouki is probably asleep, and we’ll wake him up. I’m going to check on him now.” His big brother whispers loudly enough for them to hear._

_After that, Kouki quickly runs to Yukio’s room and gets under the covers. Pretending as if he didn’t hear anything. Yukio comes in looking really tired and lays down next to him, not knowing what Kouki heard. And he’ll never know._

“I had a weird drweam,” Kouki says through a pout as Yukio dressed him for the day.

“What kind of dream, Honey?” His brother asks with a gentle smile, unknowing that Kouki heard him talking to Mommy and Daddy last night.

“There was a man with red h-hair. He was cwying. A lot. He was getting dwirty. T-The man was yelling. His eyes were weird.” Kouki tells him.

Sort of creeped out by the details Kouki was telling him, Yukio continued asking, “How were his eyes weird?”

Humming in thought, Kouki says what he remembers, “Um…..One was y-y-yellow, and the o-other one was red. He said my name a lot too.”

“Are you sure you heard your name?” A nod. “Oh, I see. What else about the man do you remember?”

“His heart was owwy. He was cwying so much. My chest felt owwy when I saw him. I woke up cwying.” Kouki finishes off his story so seriously; it didn’t sound like a five-year-old was saying this to Yukio.

Disturbed by all this, the only thing Yukio could say was, “That is a weird dream.”

Yukio wasn’t sure what to think of the dream that Kouki described to him. At first, he brushed it off as Kouki having a wild imagination. But after hearing some more details, it was too specific to be some random dream. He supposes he’ll have to monitor Kouki a little more closely at night to see if those types of dreams occur again. Yukio decides to focus on more important matters, like watching Kouki play. He can only watch as he grew more determined to take Kouki away with him and raise him far from the judgmental eyes that look at them daily.

Meanwhile, Kouki decided to explore near the forest by their neighborhood. Running around and giggling uncontrollably. Almost falling over a few times. He hears someone coming out from the bushes.

A boy.

With brilliant red hair and mismatched eyes.

One gold, one red.

Just like the man from his dream.

Yukio found him after looking for him, thinking he got lost and saw the boy as well. His heart raced at how the boy matched the description of the man that Kouki saw in his dream. He tried to catch his little brother’s attention, but it was like Kouki was in a trance. As if he can’t hear him at all. Kouki just kept staring at the boy, and he was looking at him as well.

“Kou…Honey, let’s go home. Mom is waiting for us.” Yukio attempts to take him away from the boy.

“No! I wanna pway with him!” This was the first time in his life that Kouki ever spoke to him like that.

“Let’s go play by the river!” The boy exclaims loudly.

“Okay!” He agrees readily.

Kouki knows. He's met him before. Somewhere. He doesn't know where, but he knows he's met the boy before. 

With this feeling in his heart, Kouki grabs his hand. 

“KOUKI!” Yukio yells out with a sinking feeling that he won’t see his brother again.

“YUKIO! KOUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He hears their dad calling out to them, which caused Yukio to turn around to answer him.

“LET ME JUST GET KOUKI DAD, I’LL BE THERE SOON!” He responds quickly, hoping his father heard him.

When he turns around, Kouki and the boy were gone.

The two boys ran further and further into the forest. Laughing uncontrollably. With the feeling of the two of them meeting before. They were already best friends in such a quick moment. Kouki ran ahead of the boy, teasing him by claiming he can’t catch him. The redhead chased him as they ran closer to the river.

Kouki kept running.

And he ran.

And he ran.

He looked back to see those mismatched eyes widen in horror.

And he went over the cliff.

And fell.

Blood pooled around his too-small body.

Red staining the pretty white daisies that grew next to the river.

His chest heaved as he tried to breathe.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Unable to stay awake anymore, Kouki soon stopped breathing.

The redhead boy, whose name he never knew, screamed with hot tears falling down his chubby face. Heart hurting at the loss of a boy he just met. Endlessly hoping it was all some sort of terrible nightmare. Wishing that the brown-haired boy would open his eyes.

But Kouki never did.

Their third life ended before they ever had a chance.

**THIRD LIFE**

_Akashi Seijuurou: Age 6_

_Furihata Kouki: Age 5_

* * *

**BAD ENDING**

**Author's Note:**

> I used daisies in this story to symbolize the innocence of AkaFuri as children. They were basically starting a brand new life, hence new beginnings that the daisy symbolizes. Also yes, Kouki was dreaming of their first life together. He was dreaming of Emperor Akashi crying out his name. In a sense, he does remember his first life, but will only see it in bits and pieces as dreams which is why he has a hard time sleeping. He's haunted by the image of Seijuurou crying out to him from their first life, but since he doesn't actually remember he just thinks it's a weird dream. 
> 
> BTW I'm sorry for killing off Kouki!
> 
> It was hinted, but Yukio was Kouki's half-brother. The "nice Auntie" that shares the same eye color as him that Kouki was talking about was Yukio's birth mother. It's also implied that Kouki's mom and Yukio's dad had an affair which resulted in Kouki being born and that is why people judge them when they see them together because they know they're half-brothers. Kouki doesn't know this as he was 5 years old and doesn't really understand this, that's why Yukio was upset at what their parents did since he doesn't want Kouki to suffer for being born from an affair. 
> 
> **WHAT-IF Scenario: Yukio turns 18 and takes Kouki with him and raised him by himself. Seijuurou and Kouki don't reunite again until they're 17, but that connection feeling they felt when they first met never faded. They quickly fell in love and soon married at 18. Although Yukio was reluctant, he approves of Seijuurou being by Kouki's side and taking care of him well.


End file.
